


Carbon Monoxide

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [74]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #78 - Sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Monoxide

No one would have ever expected it of him, the youngest member, the kind heart, the soulful voice, but it had happened all the same and Kyuhyun had done it. It had just been a ploy.

Patience was everything – is everything – to the success of his – any – successful plot, and patient he was, starting off slowly with amiable concern.

_“Kangin, you don’t look so well. You should get so more sleep before you get sick.”_

Soon he had other people expressing their concern, forcing food and rest onto the elder because if one thing was to be forbidden above all other things in an idol’s life, it would be sickness and all its ramifications thereof.

Now all that was left was the clincher, those crushed white tablets – arsenic chosen for its tastelessness and effectiveness.

_”Kangin, you should drink some water before bed. You look dehydrated.”_

And it was over just like that, all the oxygen in Kangin’s bloodstream swiftly turning to carbon monoxide, each shaky breath multiplying the amount until he suffocated from the inside out.

It was over. No one had expected it, but it was too late now.

And frankly, Kyuhyun hadn’t the slightest remorse for the bastard that hurt his honey’s heart over and over again.


End file.
